


Sand and More Sand

by mallyns



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kronos and Methos doing what they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand and More Sand

The sandstorm raged outside the tent. Winds howling and sending waves of pebbles against the leather skin, the sound almost soothing as rainfall.

"It's too hot in this tent." Kronos stripped off his pants. "I have sand everywhere."

Methos glanced up from the pile of blankets he was sprawled on. "It would be worst if you went outside in this storm, you would have sand in your mouth and in your airways."

Methos shrugged off Kronos' deathly glare and sliced opened a melon and sucked the juices from it before cutting it into smaller pieces.

"What you need to do is find something to take your mind off the weather."

Kronos grinned and lunged at Methos, pinning him to the blankets.

"Mind the melon." Methos moaned.


End file.
